There's A First Time For Everything
by Farm-Story
Summary: For Christmas, China draws his boyfriend Russia a picture. Unfortunately, it gives him ideas...RussiaxChina,yaoi lemon!


**A/N: Okay~ **

**So this would be RussiaxChina, and it is written for a friend whom I roleplay with. She is Russia and I am China. This was based on a scene we role-played. And I know it's totally not Christmas anymore, so forgive me. **

**(Keep in mind we didn't actually roleplay the lemon scene.)**

**I really don't own anything, I swear! ~**

China sighed for a minute, holding the pencil shakily in his hand. Christmas was supposed to be a stressful time, but he had never thought that it would be this bad.

He had depicted for a while on what to get Russia, his boyfriend. He had told him either sunflowers, vodka, or the allowing of him to make him become one.

Sunflowers didn't seem like enough, vodka was out of the question, and losing his virginity to someone he had known for so long but only recently started dating sounded too risky. He didn't want to lose their precious friendship. Of course, he had considered it. He knew that was the one thing Russia had wanted the most, but he was nervous. Scared.

So he decided to draw him a picture. Homemade, from the heart…perfect.

He started with his own hair, screwing up on his front strands several times before just living with it. He drew his ponytail, messing up a little on the band that kept it all together.

Then, the idea struck him. It was perfect.

He drew Russia next to him, with pretty kind-of irresistible eyes and bangs in front of them. He drew his scarf, making it extra long, and his coat, with all the small details. His pencil flew across the paper rapidly as he made his own eyes comical and wide. Next to Russia, he wrote the words; 'Da, now that it's Christmas, now will you become one with me?'

He laughed at the thought already. Typical Ivan.

He signed it at the bottom and waited for Christmas to approach, easily picturing Russia's reaction.

--

The subway was hellish as expected, as it took China a good two hours just to reach the point where he usually got off to head to Russia's. Of course, he still had to walk a few miles in the snow to officially get there. But it would be worth it.

He had ignored all of Russia's calls all day just so he would surprise him when he came over. He figured he wouldn't care, he would just be happy he showed up at all.

After arriving at the familiar apartment complex, he quickly navigated up the stairs to the right one, with its familiar beige walls and plain door color. He knocked hesitantly a few times, hoping he wasn't drunk on Christmas.

"Da, who is-Yao?"

"Ivan, Merry Christmas, aru!"

Russia stood and stared at him for a few seconds before his face broke out in an annoyed expression. "You didn't answer any of my calls."

"Yeah, it was a surprise visit, aru!"

"I was very worried about you. I thought something had happened."

"Uh, sorry! Don't be mad, aru!" He could tell Russia was a little pissed, so he cutely pouted just a bit in an attempt to make right. Russia didn't buy it, instead sighing and letting him in. The small apartment was littered in nothing but bottles of vodka and ramen containers, an eating habit brought upon by China himself.

"I was afraid you were caught in the approaching blizzard."

"Blizzard?"

"Yeah. Apparently, it hasn't hit this area yet, but it's heading for it. It looks like you'll be staying the night."

"Oh…" He had never spent the night at Russia's before. Hell, they had never even been together for an entire night anywhere. Where would he sleep, the couch? Yeah right. Whatever was left of the couch was covered in random debris. "Uh, I think I'll make it home alright…"

"Nonsense. You're staying here." His mood still hadn't changed, so China decided to try to show him the picture he drew.

"I made this for you." He went to his side, handing him the picture and walking off, a blush amidst his face. He hoped he wouldn't make fun of his fail hair attempt or at his half-assed job at Russia's scarf.

"You drew this for me?" Russia giggled his sweet, innocent laugh. It appeared that his mood had lightened significantly.

"Um…yeah, aru. Do you like it?"

"I love it." He walked over to China, wrapping his arms around his slender frame and kissing his neck.

"I'm glad, aru…"

"So, will you?"

China looked up at Russia in confusion. "Will I what, aru?"

"Become one with me?"

China froze. Oh, great. The picture had given him ideas. "Um…I-I don't know…"

"Come on. I promise I'll be gentle."

"I…I don't think so, aru."

"Why not?"

China pushed himself away from Russia, clasping his arms against his chest. "I don't think I'm ready yet. I'm sorry."

"Come on! It's not that big of a deal, really."

"It's my first time, aru!"

"You have to start somewhere!"

"I just don't think we're that far in our relationship yet!" That was a lie to China. He had just realized a few weeks ago, with the help of Japan, that he was in love with Russia. He hadn't yet confessed to him however, too afraid of the reaction.

"I beg to differ."

"Will you stop pressuring me!?"

Russia growled angrily, sick of being denied what he wanted. "Fine, whatever!" He started to head down the hall, causing China to react.

"Where are you going, aru?"

"To bed."

"But it's only-"

"I know what time it is." He continued down the hallway, entering his room and slamming the door shut.

China sighed and sat on the buried floor, hoping he would forgive him before the night ended.

--

China had tried to leave, but found it impossible as the roads were covered in snow and ice and the subway wasn't running. He was lying on the floor, cold as hell and feeling almost guilty. It wasn't really his fault, was it?

Russia made no appearance the entire night, instead locking himself up in his room. China was cold and lonely on Christmas night, and he hadn't even tried to comfort him.

China shuddered out of feeling cold and stood up, advancing down the hall and towards Russia's bedroom door. He opened it slowly, just in case he was asleep.

The room was full of darkness except for a small light, revealing Russia's awake face. He looked at China with an expecting expression, who returned the glance with one of shame and apology.

"C-Can I please stay with you, aru? T-The floor is rather cold…"

Russia's expression instantly changed to one of sympathy. "Yao was sleeping on the floor?"

He nodded, and Russia frowned. He took the end of his blanket and pulled it open as a signal for China to lie down. He did so, covering himself until he felt warmth in his body. "I-Ivan?"

"Da?"

"I…I'm sorry."

Russia sighed. "Da, it's alright. Ivan will wait until you're ready."

"See, that's the thing." Russia looked at him in surprise. "I…look, this was supposed to be a nice Christmas, but we were both unhappy and angry at each other the entire time. So…if it means that much to you…I'll become one with you."

Russia's eyes lit up. "Really? Is Yao sure?"

"Yes, aru. I am sure." He took a deep breath, bracing himself and his decision.

"I promise I'll be gentle. It won't hurt for long."

"W-Wait, there's pain?"

"Yes, but it doesn't last very long. I'll be careful. You don't need to worry about anything."

"Alright, aru…" His muscles tensed as Russia pulled him into a strong embrace and began kissing him all over his face. His face turned red as he found his lips and licked at his mouth lightly, urging him to open it. He complied, as he then explored the area inside, fighting together with the others' tongue.

Russia pushed China possessively down into the bed, fumbling with the buttons of his Chinese-style shirt. China pulled his scarf off in an attempt to grab onto something, then reaching for the buttons on Russia's coat and trying to undo them. After he finally got China out of his own shirt, Russia helped the other nation take off his heavy coat and shirt.

After they were both half-naked, China covered his chest with his arms and looked away, embarrassed about his small, girly figure.

"No no no," Russia chastised him, "None of that. Let me see your beautiful body."

China blushed and removed his arms, gasping and moaning as Russia planted a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck to his stomach.

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivannnn~!"

"Mm…yeah, say my name…" He used his hands to rub consensually against his back.

"Unh, Ivannnn~!"

Russia brought one of his free hands to China's pants, coaxing them off slowly. China blushed again and looked down at Russia, who was smirking. "Should I continue?"

"Y-Yes…"

Russia laughed and took off his own pants, leaving the two of them in nothing but their boxers.

China buried his face into Russia's shoulder, not wanting him to see him. "Yao, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, aru…I'm a little embarrassed…"

Russia giggled softly, cupping his chin in his hand and pulling his face towards him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. This is a beautiful thing. You don't have to be scared. We'll both take off our boxers on three, okay?"

China shakily nodded, clasping his hand on the waistband of them.

"One…Two…Three!"

The two both pulled them off, China clenching his eyes shut. He opened them and looked down, gasping at what he saw. "Y-You're…you're so big!"

Russia laughed again, reaching his hand for China's length. He pushed his fingers over it, testing the reaction from China.

"Haa! Ah, I-I-Ivan!"

"You like that?"

China barely nodded in response, too overwhelmed by ecstasy.

"So now it's going to get painful."

China glanced up at his face, which glowed in the frosty midnight. "O-okay…"

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon. You'll feel pleasure as soon as the pain goes away."

China nodded, gritting his teeth. His muscles tensed as he felt Russia preparing himself for the entrance, grabbing a bottle of lubricant out of a drawer and rubbing it on his erection.

"H-Have you always had that?"

"No. I just bought it recently, after our relationship started to get serious."

He turned China over on his stomach, lining himself up with China's entrance. He sighed when he felt how stiff his body was. "Yao, you need to relax your muscles. It's going to hurt even more if you clench your teeth together and tighten yourself up."

China let go of himself, hardly feeling the tip of Russia's erection against him. Russia then began to push in, as lightly as possible but hard enough.

"Ow! I-Ivan, that hurts! Take it out, take it out! Please!" China felt tears sting his eyes, but he tried to push them back in, to no avail.

"I'm sorry Yao, but if I take it out now, it's going to hurt even more." He pushed in little by little, kissing China's neck and wiping away the salty tears that dawned upon his face.

When he was finally all the way in, China felt very…different. Good. Really good. "I…Ivan…mm, Ivan…"

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Unh~"

Russia smiled and began to move slowly. China's voice became shrill with ecstasy as Russia increased the pace, moving in a rhythm. He grabbed on to China's erection, pumping it along with the pattern.

"Oh, Ivan~! K-Keep going, aru~!"

Russia easily complied, not wanting to deny him anything. Russia thrusted in hard and fast, making China moan in delight. They went together so perfectly, like a missing puzzle piece.

"I-Ivan~!"

"Hmm?"

"I-I think I'm coming!"

Russia increased his pace, awaiting the reaction of his petite lover.

"Ivan, Ivan, _Ivannnn~!!!" _China screamed before coming all over the sheets of Russia's bed.

"_Y-Yao…" _Russia returned the action, coming inside of China. The two collapsed onto the bed, panting and basking in the afterglow.

"H-Hey, Ivan?"

"Da, Yao?" He pulled China towards him, lacing his fingers through his hair.

"T-There's something I need to tell you. Something that I just recently realized."

"What is it?"

China blushed, looking away from Russia. He was incredibly nervous, but he knew he had to do it. "I…I'm in love with you."

Russia silently gasped and paused for a moment, causing China to think he didn't return the feelings. He whimpered slightly, but not unnoticeably.

"Yao, look at me."

He did as he was told, not wanting to make him mad again.

"I love you too. I've always loved you, really. I was just waiting until I knew you felt the same way."

"R-Really, aru?"

"Really." He leaned in and kissed him, surprised that China instantly let his tongue pass through.

"So, are you okay?"

"I'm great, aru. But I'm a little cold."

"Let me take care of that then." He pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist as China encircled his own arms around Russia's neck.

"One last thing, Yao."

"Aru?..." He said sleepily.

"_Merry Christmas."_

**A/N: SAPPY ENDING IS SAPPY :DDDDD**


End file.
